Overview Our research group has undertaken all of its activities over time with the goal of improving minority health and eliminating health disparities with a specific focus on child health. Research conducted during the last funding cycle focused on basic descriptive investigations characterized by remarkable innovation in characterizing the joint and interactive contributions of genetic, behavioral, and environmental factors are disparities. Although posing significant challenges as discussed below, this effort has been remarkably successful. Specific results will continue to emerge as recruitment is finalized, but such multidisciplinary investigations now are more widely appreciated and supported. For example, philanthropic funding is sustaining P20-supported research (Eric Hoffman, see below) and multiple investigators influenced by the center are now incorporating more complex, nuanced, and multi-disciplinary approaches into their disparities research. Notable examples include use of pharmacologic measures of adherence into work in HIV/AIDS coping and adherence studies among African-American adolescents (R. LaGrange), work by Dr. Cheng within the National Children Study focused on elucidating biologic mechanisms by which discrimination and stress produce disparities in early childhood, and the incorporation of physiologic measures of stress reactivity into R01 research on the effects of violence exposure (J. Joseph). Perhaps even more importantly, a research group has attracted many to child health research and positively impacted our participating institutions. To extend and strengthen our work, we propose to support intervention research incorporating a life course perspective with a focus on a critical period (adolescence) (Specific Aim 1) and to create a Child Health Disparities Consortium (Specific Aim 2). In support of this request, we describe below RCCHD progress in the prior funding period and the HC4HF plans for achieving these aims. 4.1.2 Objectives to achieve Specific Aims 1 and 4: Metrics of Success We will track specific metrics to assure the success of our research activities. 1. Assure success of R01 research conducted through the center in implementing rigorous investigations. As described below, the Research Core will implement specific monitoring and oversight activities in order to assure the success of the high-impact research which is proposed. This will include: achieving IRB approval within 4 months of initial submission; establishing consensually agreed upon monthly recruitment targets prior to implementation; achieving 60% of these targets in the first 12 months of study implementation, and 80% in the second 12 months and following; limiting attrition to no more than 30% in the first 12 months of implementation, and 25% in the second 12 months and following; establishing IT support for data collection and analysis in the first 12 months of funding. 2. Successfully establish the Child Health Disparities Research Consortium. Specific metrics to be tracked include: establishing the consortium in the first 12 months of funding, including an initial meeting; establishing regular meetings by Year 2 of funding; developing an RFA for consultative resources by month 12 of funding; beginning Year 2, monthly think tank activities instituted and sustained; and collaboration with the Training and Community Cores to conduct five webinars per year, beginning in month 6 of funding. 3. Expand rigorous child health disparities research through the activities of the Child Health Disparities Research Consortium. Over the five year period of funding we will track the following metrics: increase the number of grant submissions relevant to child health disparities by at least 25% over the number of submissions in the 12 months preceding funding; increase the number of funded projects (NIH, other federal, foundation) by at least 25% using the same baseline; achieve funding for at least 5 Research Career Development Awards incorporating child health disparities research; increase the number of publications on child health disparities by at least 25% over the number of submissions in the 12 months preceding funding with at least 25 publications citing support ofthe HC4HF Center of Excellence.